


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mistletoe

It's their first Christmas as a couple.   
Darcy moved in the Stark Towers with Jane.  
Being reunited with Clint was amazing.   
Ehe eoon found something out.  
Clint liked to trap her under the mistletoe quite a lot.  
The tower was full of them.  
Darcy got kissed a whole lot.  
Not that she minded.


End file.
